


死是嗨爪的死鬼

by nuoyu2014



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 叉骨死了，这事没完。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	死是嗨爪的死鬼

1\.   
叉骨死了。   
他早就知道了这件事，从爆炸的时候就知道了。   
有什么力量，把他从他的身体里拔了出去。   
跟拔萝卜似的。   
妈的，真疼。 

冬兵也知道这件事。   
当时他正窝在沙发上看那种gay里gay气的电视剧，   
一对兄弟和一个天使，   
怼鬼怪怼恶魔怼吸血鬼怼天使怼全世界的故事。   
然后紧急插播了一条广告新闻。 

叉骨炸了。 

2\.   
叉骨变成了鬼。   
这事叉骨也知道。   
毕竟他发现自己能到处飞，还能穿墙。   
不，他不是崂山道士，他是鬼。   
请尊重一个鬼的职业修养。 

真好，以后出任务还能省下机票钱。 

后来，叉骨飞了很久，都没出尼日利亚的时候，   
他就后悔了。   
这么飞一趟，接个任务还得提前半年出门。 

然后他就学会了附身。   
叉骨附在一个有钱人身上，找了台电脑查飞机票，   
毫不犹豫买了张头等舱，飞罗马尼亚的。 

妈的，这辈子都没坐过头等舱，机舱里那空姐可真漂亮。   
于是叉骨伸出他灵魂的手，摸了摸空姐的屁股。 

然后就被半死不活的土豪从身体里挤出来了。   
临走前，叉骨还感受到了土豪对女人屁股的执念。   
妈的，业务不熟练，简直是嗨爪的耻辱。 

叉骨愤愤地蹲在一边，看着那个死土豪和空姐来了一炮，   
等土豪完事的时候，冲进他身体里。   
先掐死土豪。   
再拔屌不认人。 

老子都多久没开过荤了……   
叉骨踹了死土豪快要消散殆尽的灵魂一脚，   
想起了冬兵。   
虽然已经失去了自己的身体，   
但是灵魂体的叉骨不知道为什么，   
还是屁股一疼。 

3\.   
叉骨变鬼的事，冬兵大概是不知道。   
要不然他找个灵媒作法跳个大神，   
叉骨嗖——地一下就能回来，   
还省下一张机票钱。 

现在他们穷得可怕，连冬兵零食都得限量供应。 

但是，大概是因为叉骨管不了他了，   
于是冬兵吃完了冰箱里所有的存货，   
抱着万一的侥幸心理，给叉骨留了一袋薯片，   
然后出门买李子去了。 

他原来是打算，就着李子吃了那点薯片之后，   
收拾行李，带着簸箕和扫帚，   
去尼日利亚把叉骨扫回来。   
后来他没吃完零食，也没带上扫帚和簸箕。 

他跟着美国队长，跟钢铁侠干了一架，   
然后冻在了瓦坎达的冰柜里。 

钢铁侠绝对是个矮子。   
就算他把盔甲做的那么高，而且没有忘记强调他屁股的弧度，   
钢铁侠也还是个矮子。 

再后来，他隔着冰柜听说，   
美国队长又和钢铁侠搅合到一块去了。 

这真是何必呢，打架也挺累的。   
冬兵这么琢磨着，从冰柜里钻出来，   
啃了几个不知道叫什么的果子。   
瓦坎达在热带，水果还挺多的。 

但是冬兵不太吃黑布朗了。   
因为黑布朗在他眼里长得太像黑豹。   
吃队友是不对的。   
……吧？ 

4\.   
叉骨在罗马尼亚没找到冬兵。   
土豪的尸体也腐烂的差不多了。   
就算没有了鼻子，叉骨也照样嫌这尸体太臭。   
毕竟他以前的长相，在没毁容前还挺吸引小姑娘的。   
现在这位，身材也没什么太大瑕疵，   
天天被人躲着走，还捂着个鼻子，   
也不是事。 

再说了，叉骨还记得冬兵天天补的那个电视剧，   
台词挺肉麻的那个。   
要是真有猎魔人，他万一被烧了可怎么办。   
他还没见到冬兵呢。   
那个家伙，简直没了他就活不下去。 

但是叉骨连冬兵在哪都不知道，   
也没好办法去找，   
只能天天蹲在他们原来住所的隔壁，   
看电视。 

至于为什么他呆在邻居家里，   
因为冬兵把他们的电视踹坏了。   
再说了，那家伙临走之前没交电费。 

叉骨天天趁这家人关心世界局势的时候，   
蹭新闻看。   
他发现，他现在根本跟不上冬兵的移动速度。   
一开始听说冬兵就在罗马尼亚被抓，   
还没等他去救人，   
冬兵就在德国越狱了。   
傻子都知道，冬兵根本不可能一直呆在德国。   
然后，他们在机场打了个天翻地覆。   
再然后，听说冬兵跑去了西伯利亚，   
把钢铁侠来了个黑虎掏心。   
这听起来挺黑豹的。 

后来，叉骨彻底失去了冬兵的消息。 

反正这家伙也死不了。   
叉骨翻了个白眼，又回了自己的房子。   
他开始掌握了抓取实物的技巧，   
偶尔打扫打扫房间，把新来的房客吓跑，   
每个月准时恐吓房东，帮忙交点水电费。   
时间长了，叉骨觉得自己可能是走错了剧场。 

这不是超级大自然，这是美国恐怖故事。 

5\.   
就算怎么一脸嫌弃，   
叉骨也还得接受这个宿命——   
他可能见不到冬兵了。 

没等骄傲的雇佣兵交叉骨、   
前九头蛇资产管理员、   
前神盾局特战队队长布洛克·朗姆洛   
为了这个抱着冬兵的伏特加瓶子喝一场，   
顺便拿酒精清洗地板，   
冬兵就回来了。 

这小子拎了叉骨最喜欢的啤酒，   
和巷子口那家的炸鸡排、路口左转第三家水果店的梅子，   
回来了。 

操，就知道吃。   
叉骨翻了个白眼，飘过去摸他的手臂。   
金属的手臂乍看起来还是原来的样子，   
连红星涂装的位置都分毫不差。   
但是叉骨知道，这已经是另一条手臂了。   
他就是知道。   
他能从手臂内部机械咬合处涂抹的机油里，   
从手臂精致而粗心的纹路里，   
从灵魂触碰金属质感的战栗中，   
知道这条胳膊，不是九头蛇给他的那一条了。   
不是叉骨抚摸过，捶打过，甚至攻击过的那一条手臂。 

谁知道，冬兵是不是也跟这条手臂一样，换了新的。 

叉骨嫌弃地瞥了一眼冬兵，   
想要霸占整条沙发，   
又看了看冬兵愈发粗壮的大腿和手臂，   
不情愿地挪到地板上去了。 

虽然这两者对于叉骨而言，   
已经没什么区别了。   
但是不知道为什么，   
叉骨觉得好气哦。 

6\.   
其实，冬兵在刚回来的时候，   
就觉得屋子里多了什么。   
他警惕地四下扫视了一圈，   
疑神疑鬼地抱着毯子，   
躺在沙发上看电视。   
看着看着，就睡着了。 

醒来的时候，冬兵发现，   
毯子还盖在自己的身上。 

这不科学。 

扶了扶并不存在的眼镜，   
新一君冬兵开始了他的推理。   
他先是检查了门窗，但是没有发现任何痕迹。   
除了他之外，没有任何人进出这间出租屋。 

所以…… 

但是冬兵并没有表现出任何异常，   
只是照常生活，打零工，看电视，自己做饭，睡觉。   
偶尔在沙发上窝一夜，   
毯子边缘还是会自动回到他肩膀以上。   
但是做了这件事的那个家伙，   
至今人仍然没有露面。 

冬兵不太明白，这还有什么可藏的。   
所以他发了一封邮件，咨询旺达，被旺达吐槽了一脸。 

旺达：我虽然外号叫“红女巫”，但是你们真的不能把我当女巫来使唤。 

话虽如此，旺达还是联系了她的小伙伴，   
一个真正的，各种意义上的女巫。 

他们约了个时间，见面。 

7\.   
叉骨没有给冬兵捣乱。   
那种类似于经常打碎玻璃水杯，   
给别人头上扎小辫之类的行为，   
叉骨以前还真干过，   
但现在，他居然真的放弃了这一切的恶作剧。   
他就那么跟在冬兵的屁股后面，   
想知道，这家伙离了他之后，   
是不是真的生活无法自理。   
不会煮面、不会打扫卫生、不会交水电费，   
不会赚钱、不会拒绝流浪猫、不会修理机械臂。 

操，都是骗子。 

除了真的不会拒绝流浪猫之外，   
其他五项，冬兵全都会做。   
不仅会做，而且看着餐桌上冬兵的手艺，   
即使肉体早就已经飞得满世界都是了，   
叉骨的灵魂，依旧感到了饥饿。 

有一天，冬兵突然出门了。   
不是去买菜那种随随便便地出去，   
绝对有阴谋！   
复仇者也好，美国队长也好，   
别想让他的冬兵再做什么白工！ 

叉骨愤怒地跟了出去，   
手里假装拎了一把枪，   
还是挂了榴弹发射器的那种。   
当然，肯定是假的。   
拜托，要是让路人发现一把管制武器，使用平行漂移的方式，   
在路上鬼鬼祟祟跟踪一个壮【pang】汉【zi】，   
会被发现的好吗，分分钟被发现好吗？ 

冬兵果然跟美国队长见面了，   
那个金发大胸愁眉苦脸跟冬兵说了什么，   
把人带进了一家看起来像是占卜店的地方。 

那绝对不是占卜店！   
就算身在罗马尼亚，叉骨也绝对不相信那是占卜店。   
那绝对是他们的秘密据点，   
比如讨论一下怎么推翻九头蛇的统治，   
讨论一下怎么…… 

操，不管了。   
叉骨怒气冲冲跟在冬兵后面飘了进去，   
差点被门夹到。   
进了地下室，红女巫和另一个女巫等在那里。   
红女巫当然是那个九头蛇的实验品。   
另一个女巫……   
叉骨打量了一下这家店的装修风格，   
怀疑那真的是个女巫，   
会在中世纪被扔上火刑架烧死的那种。 

中计了。 

叉骨突然觉得，这可能是个圈套。   
虽然他不明白为什么手持不科学的唯物主义科学圣剑盾的美国队长，   
会相信这种女巫的法术。   
但是今天，他绝对是被抓包了。   
叉骨琢磨着，是不是该提前跑路了。 

叉骨是想跑来着，没来得及。   
一道明显带着邪恶黑绿色的光，   
把他定在了原地。 

FUCK.

听说他们要把自己装进那只黑猫的尸体的时候，   
叉骨是拒绝的。   
但是显然，能允许他讨价还价的人，   
此刻看不到他。   
看得到他的人，   
才不会管他要不要讨价还价。 

Shit. 

叉骨现在和那只被拎着脖子的死猫唯一的区别，   
就是叉骨还在骂脏话。   
然后，就被人塞进了那具尸体。   
非要用个比喻来描述一下叉骨的感受，   
那可能就是在给泰迪熊的肚子里塞棉花。   
这种时候，你们考虑过被不断压实又捶打蓬松的棉花的心情了吗？？？ 

8\.   
后来，叉骨就晕过去了。   
再后来，他又醒了。 

叉骨醒过来的时候，   
发现视线里已经没有女巫了。   
不管是红的还是不红的，   
都没了。 

他松了口气，从床上爬起来，   
正对上了冬兵的眼睛。 

然后叉骨发现了两件事：   
第一，他有了一个肉体，   
第二，这个肉体可能不是猫形态的。   
因为他正在和冬兵保持平视。   
于是叉骨低头看了一眼，   
发现被子下面可能真的是人的身体。   
再掀开被子看一眼……   
很好，还在。 

他抬头盯着冬兵，大概是要求冬兵的解释。   
冬兵没说话，把他抱在怀里，   
手臂用力得像是要把他融进自己的骨血里去。   
操，搞得这么煽情干什么。 

叉骨翻了个白眼，   
用同样的力量回抱住这只绝对不止二百斤的冬兵。 

“你瘦了。” 

嗯，叉骨想着，自己对冬兵绝对是真爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 是2017年slo的无料了【】


End file.
